Worms Civil War
During 10AD - 500AD, the Worms waged war on the helpless Humans since they started evolving, their economy was dying and many worms were getting killed. Back then the humans didn't know how to make good weapons so they fought with fist. The people were taking over worms cities so the worms decided to wage war. Wars The battle of Old Manhattan Many worms had their own trenches since they didn't have enough space for a battlefield. The worms placed sentry guns near their trenches and electromagnets as well. Cannon fire by humans was reflected by electromagnets and the cannonball flew back to their trench. It exploded on impact and people on both sides died. The battle of Mushroom Kingdom Back then the Mushroom Kingdom was an old wasteland with dirty mushrooms growing from the previous end of life back in 20,012 BC. Both had a great battle field to wage war on. The Worms shot many people with their shotguns. When the worms were building a shelter with their pneumatic drills, what they didn't realise that the ground was very thin and they fell into boiling lava. Only one worm was remaining but he killed many people afterwards. The last human booted him all the way to the Pacific Ocean where they continued war. The battle of the Pacific Luckily, when the worm arrived in 15AD, it was long before the battle as they were searching for the worm. He found a female worm and created offspring. They trained their worms for battle. Just when an army of soldiers arrived on boat, the worms released fire on the boat. The boat sunk and everyone died. The battle of Space What the worms didn't realise that there was one garbage boy that saw the action and attempted to throw a rope at the jet pack that the worms's were flying to space at. The worms flew high and dragged the man. The worms went to mercury. The man boiled to death so the worms won. They flew to the Cheese planet. The battle of the Cheese Planet The worms were at the cheese planet so they decided to chuck some cheese down to Earth, where they hit someone in the head. A group of people followed the smelly trail and leaded them up to the cheese planet. They used their ninja ropes to get there. They threw cheese at the Worms so they fell off the planet. The battle of Bowser's Castle Bowser was very concenered about this so he challenged the worms to a fistfight. The first worm punched him but Bowser crushed him and sent everyone flying. The battle of Britannia Golf was just discovered back then. The worms arrived but everyone just beat them up with golf clubs. The battle of Medieval London With the arrival of special monuments from London, they decided to take down them. The English army are completely armed and shot down the worms. The Final battle of Hell The Teletubbies almighty form, Teletubbies Unbound joined the Worms waging war with humans. The instant the humans saw the Teletubbies they fled. Thus, the worms survived. After the war After the battle of hell, the worms became the Teletubbies minions. They are all waging war on the humans. The Teletubbies made lotsa artifical copies of the Worms and used them in any types of warfare, including against the Quack Ops. The Lemmings had just discovered them after the war. They teamed up and formed their own group called The Obscure Creatures Society. Ever since they have been fighting wars, building societies and lots more. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Evil